What happens when you almost die
by Shizaya98
Summary: Shizuo in an alley with a pole sticking out of his stomach...amnesia...how are these things connected to Izaya? Read to find out... Sorry about the story deleting i dont know what happened but i got it fixed


Please keep in mind that Shizuo has blood loss in the first part of this and amnesia later. he's not quite himself for a while. Oh! And please remember to review!

I dont own anything to do with Durarara! Just the plot!

Shizuo looked down at the pole sticking out of his stomach and grimaced. It hurt like a bitch. He fumbled for his phone. He looked at his contact list and picked the do not answer this contact, and hoped the flea picked up before it was too late. Izaya had been sitting in his apartment, fiddling through people's secret files, finding ways to destroy them.. Just when he was going to press the 'enter' key, his phone rung, causing him to groan. He picked it up without hesitating, without looking at the contact. "Izaya Orihara, informant. Izaya speaking."

"Flea..." Shizuo's voice was weak even to his own ears. "You still want me to die?" That caught him off guard, to where he thought for a moment.

"I'm not bored of you yet, so technically no. Why, are you hurt?"

"I've got a pole sticking through my stomach. So yeah a little." Shizuo said and coughed. "I don't think I can move Flea." all of a sudden the connection dropped. His breath hitched, causing him to slam the phone down on his desk. He pulled his coat from a hanger, walking outside and finding himself dialing Shizuo's number again.

"Damn it, Shizu-chan. You protozoan." He heard the phone ringing but couldn't seem to get ahold of it. He'd dropped it minutes ago, and hadn't been able to pick it back up again.

"Dammit!" he said. Izaya had actually become frantic, running and calling Shizuo's name.

"Shizu-chan," he said, walking passed an alley, where he spotted the blood soaked man and went to stand over him. "You are too reckless, Shizu-chan," he told him, dialing the emergency paramedics.

"I-izaya i-is that y-you?" Shizuo asked. He lifted a hand towards him. He squatted, allowing himself to grab hold of Shizuo's hand until the ambulance arrived.

"If I had known you could die so easy, I'd keep a better eye on you."

"Listen the guy who did this he was coming after you too. Be careful..." Shizuo said and passed out. He grimaced, shaking his head.

"He's becoming dizzy headed from blood loss," he said, biting his lip. He didn't have anything with Shizuo…

Shizuo jerked awake hours later. He looked around. "Where...am i?" he asked.

"At the hospital," Izaya told him, his voice obviously irritated. "A doctor tried touching you without sanitary gloves. Oh, they removed the pole. What were you saying earlier, anyway?"

"What did I say? I don't remember? Wait! Who are you!" Shizuo asked looking at the strange man sitting next to him.

"What..?" He stood, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. He looked the same as always.. "Shizu-chan…"

"Who's Shizu-chan? Is that my name?" Shizuo looked down at himself. "I don't think I look like a Shizu-chan."

"No, you're Shizuo," he tried not breaking down right there, asking if he could leave for a few seconds.

"Shizuo...yeah ok...why am I in the hospital...um...your name..." Shizuo asked.

"Izaya Orihara…" he came back, sitting next to him and sighed.

"Right Izaya...this sounds weird, but did we know each other before?" Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes. "You sort of look familiar."

"Yes! You hate me! I'm your enemy!" He said, becoming frantic. Shizuo shook his head.

"I don't think that's right. It wasn't hate...not this feeling." Shizuo nodded. "I think I lik-"

"Good morning!" Shizuo looked away as the doctor burst into the room. Izaya almost heard his words, but that annoying doctor came in, waving his hands and being cheerful. "Soooo- He has amnesia, but it should wear off in the next... six months?"

"SIX MONTHS?!" Izaya slammed his hand on the bed, standing. "I can't wait that damn long!"

"Well, there's a chance it could come back sooner I mean it's all up to Shizuo here." Shinra said smiling. Shizuo looked at him.

"Pft...Idiot. You can't change your mind like that." Izaya looked at Shizuo, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Shizu-chan, tell me. What's your last name?"

"I don't know, but if you don't stop I'm going to be sick." Shizuo put a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, then. Remember my name? I just told you."

"Izaya Orihara...Right?" Shizuo looked around again. "When can i eat? I'm hungry." He said smiling.

"Uh.. Ask Shinra. There's food in the café.." Izaya told him, making sure he didn't move too much. Shizuo giggled a little. "I was asking...Shinra. Can you take me there Orihara-kun?" He asked.

"You can't move, remember?" He told him, waving Shinra away to get some snacks. "Maybe, finally, you won't only want sweets."

"I can't...hmmm must have been from before. Do you know what happened to me?" Shizuo asked looking at Izaya again.

"I don't… you only said that the man who did this to you was coming for me, also. Ring a bell?" He asked.

"Maybe i remember a little. I was walking home and it was dark. This guy attacked me with something...and said: "Who's next...Izaya Orihara." That's all i remember I'm sorry." Shizuo shook his head.

"Hmm… I wonder why he'd come after us… I haven't a single idea why he would want you. It was probably from a false accusation..."

"I don't think a pole through the stomach was a false accusation flea..." Shizuo put a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry i don't know where that came from." He bowed his head. "Forgive me Orihara-kun."

"Orihara-kun?" He busted out laughing, falling to the floor whilst holding his stomach. "Can't breathe!"

Shizuo tilted his head, and watched him. "Having fun down there? That floor looks nasty."

Izaya was heaving heavily, reaching for Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo pulled him up. "So, tell me something...why is it I'm slightly annoyed by you. You said I hate you but-" Shizuo blushed and looked up at izaya through a curtain of hair. "Doesn't feel like hate."

"Is that a confession?" He asked, tapping his chin. "Well… I suppose that would make sense... Uh..." he looked away.

Shizuo moved closer. "Uh...what? Uh...I don't know why you think you feel that way I hate you. Uh...I don't even know what you're thinking crazy person. Or uh...I feel the exact same way and you should get naked." Shizuo laughed. "Just kidding about the last one. The look on your face." He turned back, seeing as to the two were close and used this to his advantage.

"Could you pummel me into the bed? Or was that freedom of speech?" He teased, even licking his lips. Shizuo blushed bright red.

"Um...I don't... can I...?" Shizuo moved in a little closer their lips were barely touching. Shinra choose that moment to walk in.

"Okay..." he said slowly. Shizuo jumped back like he'd been burned.

"Um...food." Shizuo said, and smiled.

"Yes, it wouldn't be too nice to have sex with you while you have amnesia," he chuckled, falling back and watching Shinra's face slowly turn crimson. "I'll leave you two alone," he said when sitting the food down and turning, smashing into a wall but soon sprinting away.

"He's a bit of an idiot isn't he? Hey he took my food. Bring it back cretin! So does that mean you want to have sex with me when I get my memory back?" Shizuo asked, and tried to sit up. He hissed and fell back against the pillow again.

"We could now, you look worth my time," Izaya sat back up, pointing to the food Shinra had left.

"Um...no I don't believe in doing...that when not in love I was just teasing you." Shizuo said and grabbed the food. "Hmmm...food." he began to eat.

"Hmm... What if I do love you?" He said, laying back down but on his stomach, chin resting in his palm.

"No you don't. I don't know how I know, but I do." Shizuo said and looked at him. "Besides I don't love you I like you." Shizuo nodded. "Yes like."

"Hmm... You're so peculiar," he said, tracing a finger along the bed. "I was really looking forward to it."

"Well if you really want to do that you'll have to make me love you and you'll have to love me. Because I know what it's like to think that someone loves you and then find out they don't they were only using you." Shizuo shook his head. "I think I'm getting useless bits of information back about myself."

"That's good, Shizu-chan," he clapped, lips curving into a small grin. "I do use people, but you're not human. That makes you unusable, which means there's a way I could love you."

"Not human..." (This dude's crazy...) Shizuo thought. "Right. Well thanks for saving my life..."

Izaya smirked mischievously, leaning upwards until he was on all fours and looking death in the face. "I didn't tell you I saved your life."

Shizuo looked shocked for a moment . "Guess I'm a fast healer." He tilted his head to the side and smiled at Izaya. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," he told him truthfully, laughing some. "Quite amazing. As if you're part animal…"

Shizuo shrugged. "No animal parts here." he placed a hand on his stomach and hissed again. "Hurts. I wonder when they're going to let me go home."

"You were penetrated by a steel beam, you beast. Aren't you worried about Tetanus?" He waved a hand.

"I'm sure they gave me a shot. Therefore it is taken care of. 'Sides not like you really care..."

"Of course I'd care, you're my favorite toy," he said, shrugging

"Toy? You expect me to fall in love with you when you talk about me like that? Get away from me!" Shizuo picked up something and threw it at Izaya. He was so mad he couldn't see straight.

"Well, you see...-" that had actually hit him, making his body slam into the wall. He slid down it, holding his arm whilst hissing in pain. "Seems… like you're coming to your senses..."

Shizuo put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god. Are you ok? Why didn't anyone tell me I'm freakishly strong, and not to throw things!" Shizuo actually sat up this time. "I didn't mean to hit you."

Izaya waved him off, standing and sighing a bit. "I'm fine, I've had worse... trust me," he said, popping his shoulder back in place and fixing his coat.

"Ok...I-" Shizuo sighed. "It would be easier if my entire memory was back. Then I wouldn't feel like this. Oi! People in the hallway! Where's the doctor?" Shizuo shouted.

"You wouldn't feel pity towards me, you're saying?" He asked, allowing Shinra to come in passed him.

"Izaya, your head is bleeding… and you got blood on the wall! Stop being so reckless," Shinra said to him, sighing.

"Mm? I'm fine."

"No that's not what I meant! I just want to go home! Can I go home now!" Shizuo said, and mumbled.  
"Putting words in my mouth."

"No. You've been here only about a week, Shizuo. You've only just woke up, you could have a seizure. And as for you," Shinra turned to Izaya. "I'll bandage you up. Stay here," he looked at Shizuo. "Don't let him leave."

"And how am I supposed to stop him? He's all the way over there. Come here izaya if I can't leave neither can you." Shizuo held out his hand to izaya. Izaya took Shizuo's hand, sitting upon the bed and boredly looking around.

"Uh.. Well, I could if I wanted." Shizuo smiled.

"Of course you could. You're staying to keep me company." he rolled his eyes. "So I've been here for a week? Just lucky you stopped by on the day i woke up huh?"

"No, I've been here the whole time," Izaya said with a lopsided grin, chuckling. "I'm the one who called the ambulance, got in it with you, and came here. These are clothes the hospital gave me, because I haven't been home yet," he pointed to the grey sweats and black tank top.

"You said we were enemies...why would you stay?" Shizuo asked quietly. He looked up as Shinra walked in. Neither one noticed they were holding hands. "When can i go home doctor?"

Shinra sighed at the question. "If Izaya agrees to take care of you while you're healing, then you can leave." Izaya only gripped Shizuo's hand tighter.

"Fine. It's a deal."

Shizuo nodded. "Okay. That sounds fine." he smiled. "When can we leave? Can we go now?" he asked excited.

"Today, if you'd like. We had someone go to your home and pack all your clothes. You'll be staying in Izaya's home." Izaya looked at him, standing and stretching his body, a few pops here and there.

"Alright… well, let's get going."

Shizuo held his stomach and finally sat up. He hissed. "Ok...just let me change clothes. You can wait outside." he said and pointed to izaya.

"Maybe you should stay longer, what if you start bleeding?" Izaya said, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"I can leave now he said so let it go. I'm getting out of here. 'Sides i can take care of myself." Shizuo said looking away.

"You can't leave unless I say so," Izaya cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Shizuo glared at him. "Mean ass. Fine I guess I can stay for a little longer." Shizuo sighed.

He gave a genuine smile, shrugging his shoulders. "It was only a joke, Shizu-chan. Go get dressed, and I'll be outside."

"Oh thank god." he stood up. Waited until Izaya left and looked at Shinra. "What's the possibility of bleeding to death." he asked and pointed to his stomach, and started getting dressed.

"Hmm... your wound is closed and stitched. It's nearly impossible, but don't try to move a lot. It still can happen," the doctor said, allowing Shizuo to walk from the room, where Izaya met him and started walking outside.

"I rented a car for a while," he shrugged. "Maybe you'll heal faster since you're above humans, right?"

(Above humans...that's the second time he's said that.) "Um…I guess so." Shizuo shrugged. "I'm just glad that I'm getting out of here." Shizuo walked slowly behind Izaya. The raven looked back at him, blinking in slight confusion.

"Are you hurting?" He asked when they arrived to said car, him opening the passenger door. "You may not remember my home, but it's most likely worse than usual, since I haven't been there."

"I'm still a little sore, but I'm alright. What is your house messy or something?" Shizuo asked head tilted to the side as he buckled up.

"Well," he said as he began pulling from the driveway. "It's an apartment, and I have an assistant named Namie Yagiri. She's bad with keeping her things organized."

"Maybe she needs an assistant." Shizuo snickered. "I'm sure it won't be a problem." Shizuo said looking out the window watching as everything went by. Even Izaya cackled, shaking his head.

"She's in love with her brother, how disgusting right? She only works for me because she can keep an eye on him." He stopped at a large building, stepping from the car and helped Shizuo with walking inside. "This is odd… I guess she hasn't come..."

Shizuo moved to the sofa. "Hey assistant lady. Are you here?" he yelled, and smirked at Izaya. "This is comfortable."

He zipped to his computer, turning the machine on and popped his fingers. "Let's see what my precious humans have been up to." Much to Izaya's surprise, Namie came walking from the restroom, glaring at Izaya.

"You've been gone a whole damn week, Orihara! Where's my pay?!"

"Oh? How am I to know you were even working?"

"Look, I want my check. Now."

"Show me you deserve it by working now instead of slacking off and yelling at your boss."

Shizuo chuckled. "You two fight like a married couple." he looked at both of them, and smiled.

"She's really too ugly for my tastes," he said, causing Namie to scoff and sit at her desk. "He's a dick. End of story."

"I'd much rather be married to Shizu-chan...~" he said, teasing.

Shizuo blushed. "Don't joke about that." he said, and grabbed the remote for the TV.

But, of course. Izaya found himself surprised and going to typing on his computer. "You're getting comfortable... you look quite different without your sunglasses."

"I like...sunglasses. Hmmm the things you learn. It is ok that im watching the TV...right?" Shizuo looked at him.

"Yes, of course! Make yourself at home," he said, handing an envelope to Namie and watched her leave. "I'm just working."

Shizuo nodded. "You're an information broker...right. I seem to remember that." Shizuo said.

"Yes! I am. The best in Shinjuku," he clasped his hands together and finally stood, walking over to said sofa, sitting in the far corner. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure. It's some movie. Seems kind of boring though." Shizuo said and smiled.

"You smile an awful lot," he leaned against the sofa, sighing in content.

"Did i used to smile a lot?" Shizuo asked, and looked back to the TV. "I don't think I did. Actually I think I was rather lonely, and angry all the time. I'd rather smile while I can."

"Hmm... you had little friends..." he said, seeing as to how he really was lonely. For Izaya, he didn't have anyone. Only his humans.

"Not lonely for friends." Shizuo said quietly. He looked over at Izaya. "Get what I mean?"

He wasn't comfortable in talking about such deep things. His form tensed up, him standing. "How about some dinner?"

Shizuo nodded. "Something sweet?" he asked smiling.

"Hmm.. Fine. Whatever you like," he walked into the kitchen, putting on a robe and running a hand through his hair. "What would you like?"

"Curry and rice not spicy." Shizuo said and turned back to the movie.

"This isn't a restaurant. How about I cook what I have?" He added butter to a pan, then put the rice in after he boiled it. It didn't take long for everything to cook, and he brought Shizuo's plate to him.

"Well you asked." Shizuo chuckled. "Thank you." he started eating. "This is very good. Thank you again. Izaya...why do you keep ignoring my questions?" He stuffed his mouth with a bun, looking away quietly. "See your doing it again." Shizuo moved closer. "Am i making you upset? Or something? You'd tell me right? If i did." Shizuo asked. Izaya sighed when swallowing his food, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just... don't find my answers that... intelligent... I think?"

"Emotion...isn't about intelligence. Like when you kiss someone you shouldn't be thinking about other stuff...you should be feeling the emotions in the kiss." Shizuo said and leaned closer. "Would you like me to show you?" His breath hitched as he took in a breath, eyes closing momentarily. They opened once again, his facial features ready to face Shizuo's own.

"Show me how you really feel, Shizuo. I want to know what it's like to have someone that feels that deeply about you," his own form leaned in, eyes adverting. Shizuo nodded and pressed his lips against Izaya's. His tongue flicked against his lips. Izaya leant back; eyes widened to the point his yelped just when he was touched. Shizuo looked away.

"Excuse me." he jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. "Why did i do that...i hope he's not angry." Shizuo looked in the mirror at himself. He tried to grab Shizuo's wrist, but only followed him into the bathroom, where he walked up behind him, hesitating to wrap his arms around the man's chest.

"Shizu-chan."

"Just quit ok? That was obviously a bad idea." Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair. Izaya grimaced, slamming a hand at the side of his temple. His expression then twisted into what seemed like hurt, but soon turned to anger as he walked away.

"Alright." Shizuo wiped at his eyes. He wasn't crying but felt like he wanted to. Izaya really confused him. He sat on the edge of the tub, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't know what to do. Stupid amnesia." Izaya was confusing himself. First, being himself didn't work, and then being actually nice didn't work. He had given up, going back to his computer and sitting down lazily. Shizuo walked back into the living room. He turned Izaya's chair around. "I want to ask you a couple questions, and i want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?" he looked at Izaya seriously. The man looked up from his PC and gave a small nod.

"Mmhmm. Ask away."

"How did you feel about me before?" Shizuo asked. He looked Izaya in the eyes. Izaya gulped, pulling on his collar.

"Why should I answer that? Just for you to blackmail me later?"

"No you said you'd answer. Do you think so little of me? When i kissed you a few memories popped back. With it came emotions. If you answer honestly izaya. I'll tell you how i felt as well. Shizuo grabbed his hand. "Please." That made him actually bite at his lip for a few seconds as he looked straight at Shizuo, gazing into his deep pools of hazel.

"Well, I... I've always seen you as above humans. Because I've..." his voice started getting quiet. "Liked... you... hn." Shizuo smiled.

"I liked you too. From the very first time we met. I just didn't understand what i was feeling. My next question is...what did you feel when i kissed you earlier?" Shizuo asked, moved izaya chair closer to him. Izaya grabbed Shizuo when he came in close range, head dipping forward, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

"I didn't want you to stop. It just surprised me, I never thought I'd get this far." Shizuo nodded.

"I want to be with you Izaya, but we need to get to know each other better." Shizuo said his heart pounding in his ears.

"Know each other better? Oh. I forgot about your amnesia," he frowned, keeping himself from breaking down right there, because he hid behind a comfortable expression. "I know everything alright you, Shizu-chan. And you know everything about me."

"I'm not talking about facts. And yes my stupid amnesia plays a part in this. Im talking about emotional stuff." Shizuo ran a hand through his hair. "I'm talking about dating and making out..." he blushed. "But, no sex." His eyes widened as he leant forward quickly, then leaned back again.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked him, and pecked his cheek. "I agree. With sex, are you saying no because you want you and your memories here while it's happening?"

"Yes. I want to be able to remember everything, and it'll perfect." Shizuo kissed him on the cheek. That made him shiver, causing a small giggle to escape him.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. How romantic you are."

"Not romantic." he grunted. "Where am i sleeping?" he yawned.

"In bed with me, protozoan," he said, pulling Shizuo to his room.

"Better just be sleeping." Shizuo teased, and followed him.

"Yeah, yeah. We are. Besides," Izaya said, walking to the restroom, coming back out in boxers and a tank top. "You said no, I wouldn't force myself on you."

Shizuo nodded. "I know." he went and changed. Then slid into bed. Izaya slipped in with him, turning his back to the blonde and shivered beneath the sheets for a moment. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya. "Good night"

The raven woke up the next morning at almost five AM, walking into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. Just to go and sit at his desk, eyes blinking at his glowing computer screen in the dark living room. Shizuo let out a little yelp and sat up clutching his stomach When Izaya finished up his work, he walked back to Shizuo, stretching and yawning. "Shizu-chan- Are you alright?" He didn't panic, that wasn't like him.

"Nightmare." he said. "Do we know anyone with red hair?" Shizuo asked looking up at Izaya.

"Red hair... red... No, not that I'm sure of..." he said, tapping his chin. "Why?"

"Cause I think that's who hurt me." Shizuo grabbed izaya and pulled him down next to him. "Please be careful."

"Uh... the only person I know with red hair is one of Shiki's dogs... but why would he want you dead?" He said, crawling into Shizuo's lap and leaned against him.

"Maybe he figured i would try to protect you." Shizuo said, and nodded. "Sounds right."

"He's always wanted me dead," Izaya shrugged, turning his body around to straddle Shizuo's thighs and looked down at him. "You would? Even if we were enemies?"

"Yes you were mine to kill or love." Shizuo wrapped his arms around izaya

"Same goes to you, Shizu-chan. You're my property," he told him, eyes squinting and upper form leaning into him. "Kiss me." Shizuo captured Izaya's lips with a little moan He grinded some, tilting his head to deepen said kiss, eyes fluttering closed. Shizuo moaned and gripped Izaya's hips. He pulled away, and started nibbling on his neck. He allowed his cranium to snap to one side, allowing the man more access to him. "Shizuo, please," he said, beginning to breathe hard. Shizuo gasped, and moved Izaya closer, and grinded up against him. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes closing momentarily until his hands were placed at Shizuo's shoulders and held him close. "I love you."

"I-I love you too." Shizuo said, kissed Izaya again. Izaya pulled from the kiss, pulling Shizuo down with him and held his head when claiming those protozoan lips again. Shizuo moaned, and ran his hands up and down izaya thighs. He shivered, shaking his head.

"Wait. Wait."

Shizuo stopped. "What? What's wrong?" he moved his hands like he'd been burnt. Izaya sighed, laying his head on Shizuo's shoulder once again.

"I just stopped while I could. We might have gone too far." Shizuo nodded, and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and kissed his cheek. "You're really... sweet," he said to the kiss and embrace, tracing a digit down Shizuo's chest.

"No I'm a monster." Shizuo said, and chuckled. He gasped a moment later. "That tickles."

"You're my monster," he said quietly; finger residing and finding a comfortable spot at the blonde's thigh.

"Always will be." Shizuo said. "So...what are you doing today love?"

"I finished work early. I'm totally free. I called your boss, and he wants you to just take it easy. I've taken care of everything!"

"Well it's a good thing you called him cause I don't remember him." Shizuo laughed. "What do you want to do today then?"

"Take me on a date," he said, grinning widely. "Actually, I'll pay for everything. Promise."

Shizuo smiled "Okay where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere to eat?" He said with a chuckle. "You're the feminine one this time, huh?"

Shizuo tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well you tried dominating me like a man would do to a woman, and I'm paying for lunch," he babbled on, trying to explain his joke.

Shizuo blushed. "Oh...uh...ok." he stood up. "I'll go get dressed." he ran out of the room.

Him standing so quick caused Izaya to fall onto the floor, making him hiss. "Alright. I'll do the same."

"Stupid face...why do you keep turning red." Shizuo asked as he changed into a blue tank top, and baggy blue jeans. He grabbed the white button up shirt put it on but kept it unbuttoned. He looked in the mirror and smiled. "I'm sexy." he said.

"Why, yes you are," Izaya glared at him, eyes glimmering with mischief. He snickered, backing away slowly. But, soon, he walked into the room, looking up at Shizuo, buttoning up said top. He wore a white v-neck and gray pants, hair as it always was. "There. Now, look at you. You're very handsome."

Shizuo smiled, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And you look delicious."

He tilted his head, taking a breath of content. "Naughty, naughty Shizu-chan. ~"

Shizuo gave an innocent look. "Who me?" Shizuo held out his hand. "Let's go!"

"Weird Shizu-chan," he followed Shizuo outside to his car, slipping inside and awaiting him. "We could walk, but your stomach is still messed up, right?"

"A little bit, but only when i move quickly. So we could walk. Where are we going?" Shizuo asked.

"Well... we could pick up something and have a picnic," Izaya suggested, shrugging.

"A picnic sounds like fun." Shizuo said and nodded. He looked at Izaya. "Under a tree in the park. You would look so sexy in the shady sunlight." He flushed. "Don't listen to me I sound silly."

Izaya turned his eyes somewhere else, overlooking the comment but still responded after a few moments. "Hmm... I wouldn't be looking at myself," he said, licking his lips and gripping Shizuo's hand as they began strolling after he locked up his rental car. They went to the store, picked up already made sandwiches and even he got shrimp, telling Shizuo it wasn't a waste of money, because he would indeed eat it. The nearest park was one for couples, a fountain right dead in the center and an artist making portraits of passing bystanders. There sat a bench beneath a sakura tree, and he scurried to it, as it was empty. "Well?" He asked.

"Perfect." Shizuo sat down and laid his head on Izaya's shoulder. "It's nice out today." Half a mile away too men sat in a car. "I thought you killed that guy. What's the boss gonna say idiot?

"Jeez, I penetrated an arterial vein! How is he alive?! And what the fuck is he doing with Izaya?! Shiki won't believe this. This whole point was to kill Izaya, anyway. Heiwajima is only an obstacle. We all know he'd protect that twisted information broker," the man of red said, sighing and leaning back in his seat. "You take a go at that Orihara fellow, and I'll try Shizuo again, alright?" Izaya squirmed, kissing Shizuo's head.

"It's much nicer having you here."

"I think we should wait the boss has that meeting with Orihara in a couple days he wants him alive for that." The man said. Shizuo smiled.

"It's nicer with you too." He kissed Izaya

"Really? Damn, I forgot. Shit," he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, letting loose a yell. "FUCK!" Izaya's head snapped to the left, he had heard something... but allowed himself to let it go and turned back to Shizuo, who kissed him.

"Everyone's watching," he held his cheeks, smiling.

"I don't care Izaya i want everyone to know were together. But I respect that so hand me some food love." Shizuo said.

"Idiot shut up." The man slapped the other. "You know how smart that brat is. If he catches on to the fact that were here were done for."

He did hand him some shrimp, snickering and holding his mouth.

"Look. How do we know if he doesn't know? He plays with people!" Shizuo ate one.

"He doesn't know if he did we'd be in trouble that Shizuo isn't anyone to play with he'd rip us apart with his bare hands."

"What a couple of freaks. They deserve to die," he scoffed, rolling hid dull eyes.

"Two days. After that meeting, and boss gives word, I wanna see that blonde bitch cry for mercy." Before Shizuo had the whole thing in his mouth, Izaya swooped in, biting the bottom part that hung from Shizuo's lips. He smiled.

"Better be careful doing that. You might catch something that's not food." Shizuo said

"I think you better let the boss decide if he dies or not...you remember the last time you took initiative?"

"I don't wanna hear your mouth. Of course the boss wants him dead, that's all he blabs about anymore." Izaya pulled away, winking.

"That's what I was hoping for. ~"

Shizuo took another shrimp and smiled. "Naughty Izaya."

"We'll that's your decision. Don't bring me into it." The man sighed.

"We better get back and tell the boss what we saw."

"Yeah, let's go," the man said, starting up the car and driving off before Izaya even saw them.

"You made me like that. You tease me so much," Izaya tried acting dramatic, falling into Shizuo's lap and grinning.

Shizuo smiled, and suddenly starting tickling Izaya. "I did it huh? Take it back." Izaya twitched, teeth knawing at his lips and hands trying to push Shizuo's hands away before he started laughing loudly, drawing the attention of people.

"Ah! Stop!" He rolled, falling on the sidewalk, getting up and running to the fountain to hide behind it.

"Don't run from me that'll only make it worse." Shizuo said mock growling, and walking toward the fountain.

The raven actually found himself yelping, running off towards the playground. "Catch me if you can~!"

"I-za-ya" Shizuo said as he stalked toward him. Hazel eyes glowed predatorily

"Now, now, now. That won't work!" He said loudly, sprinting passed a crying kid. Shizuo started running after him.

"I'm going to catch you Izaya. Wonder what will happen i do." He said.

"You can't catch m-" he gasped when coming to a wall, growing frantic with excitement. He looked around and finally turned back to Shizuo. "Now, now... we can talk..." Shizuo put his arms on either side of Izaya's body so he couldn't get away. Then he smirked.

"So talk if I like what you have to say I'll let you go if not...your mine." He couldn't help but smirk.

"What should I say, exactly?" A finger sarcastically went to his lower lip, tapping it.

Shizuo growled. "Think wisely I-za-ya." He said huskily

"Oh? First thing's first," he ran a finger to between Shizuo's thighs. "We're in a park. Would you really want to show these children sex Ed?" His joke made him snicker loudly, a small snort escaping him.

"No one said anything was happening here. I was thinking of waiting til we got home." Shizuo said and raised an eyebrow. "The next thing you want to say?" He bit his lip for the third time that day, eyes turning mockingly innocent. Tongue flicked.

"Take me home; show me you mean what you say."

"Okay." Shizuo grabbed his hand and started walking toward the car. Izaya felt like he was shot down by only a short reply, making him pause and was dragged.

"Oh, you're not lying."

"I don't lie...or at least i don't now." Shizuo said, and stopped at the car. "Who's driving?" he asked.

Izaya slipped into the driver's seat, cackling at Shizuo. "You're acting like your old self!"

"Oh, well maybe it's something subconscious." Shizuo said and got in the car.

"Can't believe you haven't killed me yet," Izaya said, driving back to his own home and practically dragged Shizuo inside.

"I kill people? That's a little disturbing." Shizuo said following him.

"You haven't killed anyone so far," Izaya shut the door behind them, pulling the blonde to him. Shizuo rubbed his lips across Izaya's.

"That's good. Killing seems nasty." Izaya ran his tongue along Shizuo's mouth.

"Not really. It could be fun." Shizuo shook his head, but slipped his tongue out to play with Izaya's tongue. Izaya dipped in for a kiss, grabbing Shizuo's hair. Shizuo moaned, and pulled Izaya close he shoved his hand down Izaya's pants and cupped his ass. He tensed up, gasping quietly at the groping. Shizuo smiled.

"Don't want me to touch? You seemed so eager at the park.

"No one's ever touched me," he said, placing a kiss upon Shizuo's neck.

"I didn't know. Am i making you uncomfortable?" he started to move his hands. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hands before he moved them, placing the palms on his hips.

"I'm just not used to it, you're fine."

Shizuo kissed him again. "I love you Izaya."

Izaya looked away, and pulled from him. "You may not feel the same when your memories come back. Don't say such things."

"It can't change the way i feel now. Your so much more to me now than before. I mean it Izaya." Shizuo hugged him. Izaya tensed when he was hugged, eyes widening and finally closing.

"Don't keep my hopes up, alright?"

"Ok Izaya i promise no high hopes." Shizuo promised.

He smiled somewhat, nodding. "Alright. Remember you promised."

"I will." Shizuo hugged him closer. "I will."

Later on, Izaya was sitting at his desk, thoughts swarming as he watched his screen. In his usual forums, talking to the same usual people. "How bored I am..."

"Hey Izaya...I'm hungry we never finished the food at the park...in fact we left it there." Shizuo said, and rubbed his grumbling tummy.

Izaya laughed, pointing to his kitchen. "There's leftovers in the fridge."

"Yay leftovers! Whoa where did that come from?" Shizuo said and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"I'm fine. I've had my share of shrimp," he waved off the blonde, shaking his head.

"M'kay is good though." Shizuo said, and sat at the table.

The raven stood, and slipped into the blonde's lap when he sat, kissing his cheek. "Shizu-chan. ~"

"Yes." Shizuo asked, and took a bite of his food.

Izaya leant against him, sighing deeply. "I want attention," he pouted.

Shizuo looked at him. "Ok...well, what do you wanna do?"

"Just love on me," he wiggled his hips.

Shizuo smirked and kissed Izaya. "If that's what you wanted you should have said so." he kissed Izaya again. Izaya kissed him back, lovingly running his hand down his chest. Shizuo hand skimmed under the back of Izaya's shirt. Izaya bit Shizuo's neck, licking up to his ear.

"We should sleep." He helped Izaya up, and started walking to the bedroom. He lazily allowed Shizuo to carry him. When laid in bed, he pulled the man down with him, nuzzling his chest. Shizuo smiled.

"You said earlier that your boss was coming over tomorrow. Do i need to make myself scarce or can i still with at the computer like i did today?" He asked wrapping his arms around Izaya and pulling him closer. Izaya frowned for a moment.

"Oh, yes. Shiki is coming," he rolled his eyes and kissed his partner's chest. "Well, he won't be long."

"Well, that's a good thing." he kissed Izaya's forehead. "Good night love." He grinned, falling into a blissful slumber, comfortably in Shizuo's arms. Shizuo also fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning when Izaya awoke, he slipped from the bed in a quarter passed nine AM, whilst Shizuo still slept peacefully. The raven placed a kiss on the man's temple as he got dressed, walking into the living room, where Shiki showed up right at ten. Shizuo woke up as Izaya kissed his temple and got up he walked into the living room. He yawned and stretched. Then he looked around. He saw three men sitting across from Izaya. That red head looked familiar...that red head! His memories shot through him, he gasped loudly getting everyone's attention. Shiki growled, the red head aiming a gun at Shizuo, grinning at him. Izaya furrowed his brows and sighed loudly.

"It's just Shizu-chan. He just woke up." Shizuo ran at Izaya knocked him into the floor and kicked the gun out of Shiki's hand. He hit one guard and grabbed the redhead by his collar.

"You're the bastard that shoved a pole through my stomach." he said calmly and threw the guy at the wall. He looked at Shiki and gave a terrifying smile. Shiki shot up, going to the door. He looked at a passed out Izaya, scoffing and leading his men outside, where he cursed them for everything they were worth. Which wasn't dirt? He soon calmed down for an unknown reason, and they all left. Shizuo picked Izaya up and put him on the sofa. He sat down and started thinking while waiting for Izaya to wake back up. After almost an hour, Izaya groaned and rubbed his head.

"Shizu-chan? Watch it, you still have monster strength."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt, and asked. "Stupid flea. What did you do?"

His eyes widened, sighing. "I see you've broken your promise?"

"You made me fall in love with you." Shizuo pulled him into a kiss. Izaya hesitated, but did kiss back. He pulled Shizuo on top of him, grabbing at his shirt and tugging at it.

"I've been waiting to have you."

Shizuo smiled. "Are you sure you want me and not... amnesia me?

"I've always wanted you. When you tried fucking me as amnesia Shizu-chan, I told you no. Did I not?"

"Alright then...come here." Shizuo opened his arms, and waited for Izaya to come to him. Izaya did just that, wrapping his appendages around him and grinning. Shizuo kissed him. "Sorry about hitting you so hard that red head was the one that shoved the pole through my stomach Shiki's trying to kill you Izaya."

"Me? He always has wanted to, but alas... he never has," he shrugged, planting a peck to his cheek.

"This time he came really close. You have to be careful love. You know what you mean to me. I'd have to kill someone if they hurt you." He glared at the wall. "Have to pay a visit to a certain redhead a visit soon."

Izaya blinked, shaking his head. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. He's been against me for a while, Shizuo."

"Just be careful. Remember your mine to kill...or love." Shizuo growled, and kissed him.

He pulled back momentarily. "Just take me."

Shizuo smirked. "I plan to I-za-ya." he growled sexily. "Go on in the bedroom, and get naked for me."

"So demanding," he said, rising up and skipping off into his bedroom, leaving the door open. He slipped off his clothes, peeking his head out at Shizuo. "Ready. ~"

Shizuo walked into the bedroom, and took off the white button up, and did a little strip tease for Izaya. He grabbed the bottle of lube and shimmied up Izaya's body and kissed him. Izaya seductively bit his lip, and moaned when his own body was teased to the extent he was already panting. When his lips were claimed, his eyes closed and he took Shizuo's cheeks with his hands. Shizuo trailed his hand down Izaya's chest stopping long enough to tweak a nipple. He squirmed, pushing up against Shizuo and patterned his fingers down to Shizuo's member, taking it in his palm. Shizuo moaned. And continued trailing his fingers down. He wrapped a hand around Izaya's erection. "Gonna make you make you come. Then im gonna slid inside and make you scream." he purred in Izaya's ear. He moaned, gripping at Shizuo tighter, legs naturally beginning to close.

"At least lay me down first."

"Fine...get comfortable." Shizuo said and watched him.

Izaya nodded, crawling into bed, his finger issuing the man his way. "Come here."

Shizuo stalked over to Izaya and kissed right below his belly button. He looked at him through the curtain of blonde hair and smirked. "Ready?"

He snickered, nodding and wiggling playfully. Shizuo licked Izaya's erection from base to tip and swallowed it down. Then while izaya was occupied with moaning he lubed up his fingers, and slid one into his entrance. A hand went above his head, gripping the pillow and arching his body. Legs wrapped around his neck. "Mm. ~" Shizuo stretched him and bobbed his head. He grinned when he found the prostate. He gasped loudly, harshly pulling Shizuo's locks and moaned his name multiple times. Shizuo sucked harder and faster. He slipped another finger inside of izaya and made sure to hit his prostate. Izaya was at his limit, threatening to cum right then and there. "Shizuo, I swear if you don't fuck me-"

Shizuo lifted his head. "Didn't i say you were to come first?" he asked and gave a long lick to the twitching cock, and pressed his prostate at the same time.

"Shizuo!" He said loudly, toes curling as he came long and hard into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo swallowed it all, and went back on his neck he slicked his cock, and moaned.

"You ready baby?" He nodded his form panting and weak. Shizuo kissed Izaya as he slowly slid inside of him. He lightly cringed in pain, holding onto the blonde, nuzzling into his neck. Shizuo kissed his neck. "Sorry if that hurt love." he said shifted a little. Izaya whined, spreading his legs to allow Shizuo to enter deeper into his caverns. He closed his eyes, holding Shizuo's head in place at his neck. Shizuo moved slowly, and smiled when Izaya let out a loud moan. He bit down on Izaya's neck the spot right below his ear that was sensitive. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, toes curling as he shuddered at being bitten. "Gonna leave little marks all over you so everyone knows your mine." he growled in Izaya's ear, started thrusting faster only hitting Izaya's prostate every other thrust.

"Please!" Izaya begged him, thrusting his hips in return. Shizuo licked and bit all over Izaya's neck. He wrapped his hand around Izaya's erection, and pumped his hand. He slammed into Izaya's prostate. He arched, screaming loudly and grabbed Shizuo's hair, pulling it. "I'm coming..." he shuddered. Shizuo made sure to hit his prostate throughout his orgasm.

"Mmm Izaya." he grunted as he came. Izaya tensed up, finally ejaculating all over himself and panted as he collapsed. Shizuo kissed him lovingly. "Love you Izaya."

"Love you Shizuo."

The End!

If we get 10 reviews. We promise to write a sequel. I don't know about all of you, but we want to see Shizuo kick the red heads ass. Also first person to review will get to pick the red heads name.


End file.
